


Say Hello Wave Goodbye

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hamptons, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was by luck that Katniss's fiancé entered the Hamptons elite and dragged her with him.  She loved him, at least that was what she told herself over and over again, so she entered this foreign world to stay with him.  But things aren't always as they seem and when the truth comes out she has to find out what is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hello Wave Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for songs for my new WIP As We Falter and when I heard Say Hello, Wave Goodbye by David Gray this little plot bunny popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I wrote it a bit ago, but finally got the time to edit it, this is un- betaed all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Of course, I do not own the song or the characters. All credits to David Gray and Suzanne Collins.

Standin' at the door of the Pink Flamingo cryin' in the rain,  
It was a kind of so-so love  
And I'm gonna make sure it doesn't happen again,  
You and I had to be the standing joke of the year,  
You were a runaround, a lost and found and not for me, I feel,

Take your hands off me, hey,  
I don't belong to you, you see,  
And take a look in my face, for the last time,  
I never knew you, you never knew me,  
Say hello goodbye,  
Say hello and wave goodbye  
-David Gray

Katniss pulled her Jaguar convertible into the already packed driveway and took a deep breath before moving to get out of the car. She stopped to look at her reflection in the rearview mirror, she questioned who it really was looking back at her. The person who looked back at her had the right makeup, hair, and clothes but being a part of the Hamptons elite was not something she ever wanted. Katniss removed her suit jacket revealing a knee length halter-top white dress, it was not what she would normally wear but she already had a late start leaving the city. After she tossed the jacket into the backseat of her car she walked away from the car. There was no reason to put it off any longer, and she was expected to make an appearance at this party and her absence would be noted. 

She chuckled as she saw the decorations that adorned the large entryway, Effie Trinket was always known for her extravagant parties complete with the theme. This party was for Plutarch Heavensbee and it was complete with pink flamingos to celebrate is “retirement,” even though everyone knew he would find some project to keep him busy. Katniss immediately went to the bartender to get a vodka tonic, she was going to need it to get through tonight. Her eyes scanned the room until they found the familiar blond waves and broad shoulders she always found herself looking for, even though she shouldn’t. She pushed through the crowd finally getting to him, her gentle touch on his shoulder caused him to turn around, his bright blue eyes were sparkling and a smile took over his face. That smile always took her breath away and made her knees buckle, she had to remind herself that he was just a friend. 

“Hi Peeta, how’s the party been?” She knew the party had been going for an hour at least, but she had been stuck in the city finalizing Cinna's runway show. 

“Don’t really know, I just got in from the city, didn’t even have time to change,” he gestured to his outfit, baby blue suit pants and a white button-down shirt with the top few buttons undone in the attempt to make it look more casual, she was sure his suit jacket sat in the back his car as well. “Did you just get in too?”

“Yea, but weren’t you were supposed to be here all day?” Her voice was accusatory and confusion took over her face. 

Peeta raised an eyebrow, "Not that I know of, I had a meeting with our new distributor this afternoon. I wish I had known you were still there, we could’ve driven in together." He didn't seem to notice he was saying anything wrong, but Katniss saw red.

“So you weren’t golfing this morning? Gale said you were all going out today.” 

“No, I never heard anything about it, maybe he went with Thom instead?” Peeta gave her a small smile, but he knew she could see through him. 

“Thom’s still in New York, I saw him this afternoon at Cinna’s; he was helping with some new licensing deal.” Katniss looked away, she couldn’t meet Peeta’s eyes knowing that they would have pity in them, pity she didn’t want to see it. She hadn’t realized she was fidgeting with her ring until Peeta put his hand over hers to still her shaking, “Gale lied to me again, didn’t he?”

“Let’s go see if we can find him, there could be a reasonable explanation.” Peeta took her hand and led her to the deck as they started to scan the crowd for Gale. 

Looking around Katniss felt even more out of place. Katniss had grown up poor and it only got worse after her father died, she worked hard and got into college. If she had done this on her own maybe it would have been better, but it was by luck that her fiancé entered the Hamptons elite and dragged her with him. She loved him, at least that was what she told herself over and over again, so she entered this foreign world to stay with him. 

She had become fast friends with Peeta when they met at her first Hampton’s party. Hazel Hawthorne, now Heavensbee, had married into this world just a few years ago. Katniss grew up next door to the Hawthorne’s, after years of friendship Gale asked her out and she agreed. They were so similar and comfortable with each other it just made sense for them to move to the next level. 

They both did well in college but he scored a great job, thanks to Plutarch's connections, with a stock brokerage firm. He worked hard and rose very quickly in the ranks; although Katniss always felt like she was second to his career it gave her time to create a name for herself in New York. Last year when Gale proposed she said yes, it was expected of her to be his wife after all the years they had dated. What she didn’t expect was the look on Peeta’s face when she told him about the engagement. It was a mixture of shock, pain and faked happiness that for some reason it made her hurt deep inside. 

Peeta, on the other hand, had been born into this world. He was the son of the famous Richard Mellark of the Mellark’s Baked Good Company. Peeta worked his way from the test kitchen to the board room proving he was worthy of the company he was destined to take over. Katniss was amazed at how real he was in comparison to many of the others she had met in her first few visits. Gale started to change the more they spent time in the Hamptons; she felt like he was becoming as fake as Effie’s hair color and no amount of talking to him would change him back. Katniss liked the simple life she had before, it was Peeta who always made her feel more comfortable around the “old money” crowd, unlike Gale, he never let the money and power change who he was inside. 

They went down to the lower deck before she realized he was still holding her hand, it felt like his hand was the only thing keeping her grounded. She had a feeling that Gale was lying and that he was cheating on her, it had been months since they were intimate and she knew deep down that was the reason. Katniss forced herself to take a deep breath before stopping where the deck met the sandy beach.  
“I didn’t see him anywhere, are you sure he is here?” She asked, frustration growing deep within. 

"I saw him when I first got here, he has to be somewhere," Peeta answered before stopping in his tracks. Katniss followed his stare to see Gale walking towards the deck, arm draped over the shoulders of another woman. She recognized Cashmere immediately, she was the daughter of one of the partners at his firm. She was the exact opposite of Katniss, tall, with curves in all the right places, and long blonde hair, which was always perfectly styled. Katniss, on the other hand, was petite all over, she always kept her dark hair in a braid or simple updo. 

Peeta gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she let out a shaky breath, finally seeing the truth didn’t make it any easier. She was sure that many of their "friends" knew Gale was cheating, she must have been the standing joke of the year. Poor, simple Katniss, she has no idea Gale is spending so much time with someone else. At least Peeta seemed to be as shocked, it was when she noticed his jaw clench in anger that she wondered if he would have run out to punch Gale if she had not been holding his hand. Her own anger started to take over her body and made her grip Peeta’s hand so tight that she felt her overly large engagement ring digging into her fingers. Just one more way Gale was causing her pain. 

Gale finally looked up, his gray eyes met hers causing his jubilant expression to immediately leave his face. She could see him swallow thickly before removing his arm from Cashmere. “What are you doing here Katniss? I thought you were not going to be able to make it?” He tried to sound calm, but Katniss knew him well enough to know that he was panicking inside. 

“I told you I would be here tonight, I just couldn’t come last night. But looks like you were able to find someone to fill my side of the bed," venom filled her voice. "How was your golf game? Never mind, I know you didn't go golfing I guess I should ask how many holes in one did you get with Cashmere instead?"

To Cashmere's credit, she didn't put up a fight or look embarrassed. Instead, she simply told everyone she was getting a drink and walked away. There was no excuse she could have used that would have worked so it was better this way. 

Gale also knew he was caught and didn’t even try to apologize. “What did you expect Katniss? You won’t even set a date for the wedding, everyone knows you don’t really want it. We have been fooling ourselves if we think this is really working. Besides, I know you are screwing your golden boy here.” 

Peeta started to object and charge towards Gale, but Katniss pulled him back. “What in the hell are you talking about. I’ve never cheated on you, Peeta and I are friends.”

“Well you spend a lot of time with your “friend,”’ now it was Gales turn to accuse. 

“We do spend time together because you’re not around enough to spend time with me. How long has this been going on anyway?” Katniss didn't waiver instead, she felt stronger than ever.  
Gale took a deep breath, his voice softened, “Three months, I didn’t mean for it to happen it just did.” 

"Well, at least you weren't fucking us both at the same time. I should have listened to myself, I knew that was why you didn’t try anymore,” Katniss took a deep breath and pulled the ring from her finger. She felt like it burned on the way off, but the second she placed it in his hand she felt lighter than she had in years. 

Gale placed his hand on her arm, but she pulled back quickly. “Take your hands off me, you don’t get to touch me anymore.”

Gale pulled his hand back and now wouldn't even look at her, instead, he just stared at the ring in his open hand. “I never meant to hurt you Katniss, you have to know that.”

"I know. I'll find somewhere else to stay tonight and get my stuff in the morning. Goodbye, Gale." Katniss turned on her heels and walked away from both of them.

Peeta turned to follow her but felt the need to say something to Gale. “She is right you know, we never did anything. You’re an asshole for hurting her like this, if it was over you should have just ended it.” 

“I know, but it was never a competition. She fell for you, I know she did by the way she looked at you. She was lying to the both of us.” Gale took a deep breath before continuing. “I had to work to get her to love me, but not you. She loved you from the start and no matter what I did you would’ve eventually won her over, it was only a matter of time." Gale was conceding defeat, but Peeta could not believe his ears. Was he getting permission from Gale to be with Katniss? "You better go get her, she’ll need her friend tonight." With those words, Gale pushed past Peeta and disappeared into the crowded deck. 

Peeta ran around the house, knowing she would be heading right to her car. He got to her right as she pulled her car door open. Tears were falling down her face and it pained him to see her so sad. 

“Where are you going to stay?" He felt there was some desperation in his tone, but at this point, he didn't care. He was going to be there for her as a friend, even though he always had wanted more. Gale was right in a way, Peeta had always had a crush on Katniss but he would never have put her in a situation where she could have gotten hurt. Being friends kept her in his life, even though it wasn’t what he wanted at least she was there. 

"I don't know, I thought about calling Madge but I don't really want to explain this to everyone. Of course, this is the Hamptons so I am sure everyone will know by morning."

“Stay with me, our house is empty except for me and you don’t have to explain a thing.” 

“But what will people say?” She had a hint of playfulness in her voice and a smirk. She would be okay, as soon as she got over the shock that was apparent to both of them. 

“I don’t give a fuck, my best friend needs me and I plan to be there.” Peeta reached out and took her hand for the second time that night but this time, it felt different.

Peeta got into her car and they made the short drive to his house. After they arrived Peeta took her bag from the trunk and directed her to the front door. She took a deep breath as they entered, this house always felt more like home to her even though she couldn’t place why. Peeta took her hand and guided her down the hall to a guest room. “You can stay in this one, my room is just across the hall so I’ll be close in case you need anything.” 

Katniss gave him a small smile before sitting on the corner of the bed. She put her head in her hands and started to sob, she was more upset at the way the relationship ended instead of the fact that it was over. Gale was right, they had been done for months just neither of them would admit it. She felt the bed move next to her and strong arms wrap around her shoulder, she reflexively leaned into his side while he held her. She felt safe in his arms, it didn’t feel faked or forced like it had with Gale for the past few years. Was Gale right all those times they had fought about their friendship? Did she really have feelings for Peeta?  
She slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes before trying to speak, but instead she just looked like a fish gulping at air. Peeta knew she was horrible with words, so he just smiled at her while she gathered her thoughts. 

"It's not that it is over, it's how it happened. He’s right, this relationship has been done for a while. I honestly think the engagement was a last-ditch effort to stay together. I never should’ve allowed it to get to this point."

Peeta grabbed her by her shoulders to turn her so she was fully facing him. “None of this is on you, he should have ended it before he cheated. It’s never right to do that to someone.”  
“What if it was us who cheated?” Her eyes searched his, although she was not sure what she was looking for. 

“Katniss, I wouldn’t be able to put you in that position no matter how much I want you. I care about you too much to ever do anything that could harm you.” He never moved his eyes from hers, but as she tried to move forward to kiss him he stopped her. “It’s not that I don’t want this, God knows how much I want this, but we shouldn’t right now.” 

Katniss recoiled like she had been hit, this hurt more than seeing Gale tonight. Peeta maintained his grip on her arms, he knew her well enough to know her next move would be to run but she needed to hear him out. “Look at me. “ His commanding tone was not something she was used to hearing and her head shot up. “You need time to find out who you are. You just got out of a relationship that you were in one way or another since you were 14. Even though I’ve loved you since I first met you I need to know it is real. And this,” he pointed up and down her body, “is not the real you.”

Peeta got up and walked to her bag, finding her makeup bag from the top. She just watched as he pulled something out of it and walked back to her. She finally noticed he had her makeup removing cloths, and she just watched his hands as he took one of slowly moving to towards her tear streaked face. He gently started moving the cloth around her face removing the expensive makeup she took far too long to put on. He stood when he was done and walked to a set of drawers locating a t-shirt and shorts in them. He stooped down by her legs and unbuckled the 4-inch stilettos removing them from her feet before pulling her to stand. He raised her arms while looking into her eyes before placing the shirt over her head. It was obviously an old shirt of his and was big enough to cover the majority of her dress. Then he smiled at her, "there you are." He leaned in and kissed her forehead before turning to walk away. “I’ll go get some food together, come down when you want.” 

Katniss pulled the dress from under the shirt, but instead of putting on the shorts he gave her she searched through her bag for ones of her own. She looked at herself in the mirror, he was right for the first time in years she felt like she was looking at the real Katniss, not some Hampton’s creation. After putting her hair in a braid she walked downstairs to find Peeta setting a plate of cheese buns and two beers on the coffee table. She noticed he had changed as well and was now in a t-shirt and shorts with his blonde hair damp from him removing all the gel he used to keep it styled. Katniss grinned at him, she liked this Peeta better too. She sat on the couch next to him raising her beer towards him. “To finding us,” she said with a smile, he smiled back clinking his beer against hers. 

Two years later:

Katniss was rushing to Effie’s party, she had to be there for this one it was expected of her. She pulled her Audi into the driveway and quickly threw her jacket into the backseat. Not even taking a moment to look at her reflection as she hurried from her car to the house. Most of the guest were on the upper deck, so she grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter and walked out. Effie had already started talking, welcoming everyone to the party then she went on to introduce the newly engaged couple. Some looked to Katniss as Gale and Cashmere walked up next to Effie with big smiles on their faces. 

Katniss just smiled back to those giving her pity looks. Suddenly she felt strong arms surrounding her middle, she could feel his breath on her ear before he started to talk “You look beautiful tonight.”

She turned her head giving Peeta a soft kiss on his lips while placing her hand on his connecting their simple platinum wedding rings. It took a year for them to start dating and Katniss found who she was along the way. She also realized that she needed him, his kindness, his comfort and his humor were what got her through the toughest days. Gale had wanted her to be the perfect Hamptons wife, even telling her she would need to quit her job after they were married. Peeta, on the other hand, pushed her to work harder and she was now partners with Cinna, he did the designs, she ran the business. She didn’t feel stupid sharing her dreams with Peeta because he made her realize they were possible. 

He nudged her jaw with nose causing her to open her neck for him to kiss her before whispering, “Do you regret not doing all of this?”

She didn’t even need to think, “No. You?”

“Not at all, we should be ready for the onslaught, though. Effie saw my ring when I first showed up I am sure she has put it all together."

“All the more reason to cut out early. I really missed my husband last night.”

“How much did you miss me?” He asked while continuing to place feathery kisses down her neck. 

“Let’s go home and I’ll show you.” Katniss laugh quietly as Peeta grabbed her glass putting it down on the table before practically dragging her from the house.


End file.
